


Windward Passage

by kobihetsurau



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brothels, Cock Piercing, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Eventual Fluff, Fancy Jewelry, Genital Piercing, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Pirates, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobihetsurau/pseuds/kobihetsurau
Summary: Captain Do Kyungsoo visited his favorite brothel after months away at sea to find Jongin displeased that he had him waiting so long.





	Windward Passage

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting another old work of mine! I hope you enjoy~ The title is inspired by traditional pirate slang — a phrase alluding to male/male intercourse, or pursuing the "windward passage." Ehehehehe.

The soft tread of sand beneath his feet always felt foreign after months out at sea.

Brisk winds hailed from the west as the captain took carefully measured steps away from the docks and towards the more congested section of the nearby market. He had left the miscellaneous tasks in the hands of his crew, such as paying the dock keeper the modest fee for landing in port or selling worthless treasures for unfair higher prices to naive merchants. The lesser members of his crew busied themselves with stocking the ship with enough rations to last four months, which would be precisely the amount of time they’d be away after this quick stop.

The captain found himself taking an all too familiar path through the throngs of people. If they were to be out at sea for any extended amount of time, he would be sure to visit one particular establishment before embarking on their next conquest.

A ten minute walk past the cobblestone streets and down three cramped alleyways stood a well concealed building, its windows barred and curtained to ward off peeping eyes. The door was plain, save for an open slit at eye level with a small hinged piece of wood sticking out. The captain reached into the inner left breast pocket of his frock coat before retrieving a small leather satchel, his fingers untying the rope knot before sinking past the material to find a single coin. He thumbed over the engraved crest on the front before placing it nonchalantly on the wood.

A small hand reached out within a few minutes to grasp the piece of eight, a barely audible huff of amusement passing through the opening before a female voice spoke. The captain knew that particular reaction too well; anyone who paid with spanish coins would voluntarily be giving themselves away as a pirate.

There was silence for a few moments before he could hear the sound of the padlocks coming undone before the wooden door swung open to invite him in. The woman who had taken the coin came into view, her young, round face labeled with an unspoken air of caution. She looked back between the captain and the silver coin until another man of tall stature came close as well, his hand closing the door as he greeted the captain with familiarity.

“Captain Do Kyungsoo,” the tall man began, his voice quiet and nostalgic as he patted the young girl on the shoulder and whispered instruction to her before sending her away. “How long are you in port?”

“Only for the night,” Kyungsoo responded simply. He let his eyes wander past the man as he took in his surroundings, concentrating on the beautiful patterns of the hanging tapestries and ignoring the curious eyes of the younger prostitutes that flittered about the establishment. 

“Oh, he won’t like that,” the man teased, holding out his hand expectantly.

Kyungsoo looked down at the other man’s open palm and cocked an eyebrow before meeting his gaze once more. “You don’t really expect me to tip you for opening the door, do you, Sehun?”

“Certainly not. I expect you to tip me because I’ll have to listen to your favorite pet’s complaints after tonight. I do have a business to conduct. It’s difficult to keep all of the young ones in line while one of my veterans is busy giving me lip.” Sehun wiggled his fingers back and forth as he waited.

The captain snickered, reaching back within his pocket to find a handful of coins to give the brothel keeper. He handed them over with feigned reluctance, earning a satisfied laugh from the other man before being led towards one of the chambers near the back of the building.

It didn’t take long for the silent, tugging tension to develop in the captain’s stomach as they came closer to the lavish bed chambers. He let his fingers tread against the wall of the narrow hallway as they took the last few steps towards the heavy curtain hanging from the doorframe, excitement building once Sehun motioned for him to wait before sneaking past the curtain to make preparations.

The next few minutes felt agonizingly long, the craving for skin creeping up inside the captain as he let his mind drift back to the last time he saw him. Had it been a month? Perhaps two? He found it hard to recall as his nerves made the fine hairs on the back of his neck prick as if a cold chill had passed over them.

Before long, his thoughts were interrupted once Sehun reemerged from behind the curtain with a sour look on his face. “He’s not pleased with you. Says it’s been too long since your last meeting and that he’s expecting at least double what you paid last time.”

“Let me take care of that,” Kyungsoo assured, clapping Sehun’s shoulder and giving him a sly wink before skirting past him. He reached out and parted the curtain before leaving the brothel keeper behind him without another word.

His eyes had adjusted to the low level of light in the hallway, but nothing could have prepared him for the sight within the bedchamber.

The only illumination came from the numerous fat candles that sat upon jeweled pedestals throughout the room. Gorgeous hand sewn rugs covered the floors with a myriad of color, each leading the way towards a raised, cushioned pallet at the edge of the room beneath the heavily covered windows. Thin, transparent drapes hung over the pallet. A plush mattress adorned with various decorative pillows sat beneath a lithe, tan body, its form slender with toned muscles slowing rising and falling on the man’s bare abdomen.

The man laid back uninterested, his dark eyes piercing through the dim room towards the captain with something between disdain and impatience. “You made me wait.”

Kyungsoo let his eyes rake over the entire form of the male prostitute, his vision nearly blurring as he slowly ascended up the man’s body with his gaze. His feet were bare except for the golden rings on his second and fourth toes. His legs were coated in a thick layer of hair up until his inner thighs where the hair had neglected to grow, just barely visible beneath the lower hem of his thin tunic. The nearly see through garment only covered his mid region, leaving the ridges of his stomach and the curves of his pectoral muscles open to the air. His hips were bony and nowhere near as wide as his shoulders. A faint glimmer of red hung from the man’s left ear – a ruby earring. Not a thing was out of place or any different than the last time Kyungsoo had seen him, except for the glaringly obvious blonde shade of his hair, which had been a deep russet brown before. Upon closer inspection, Kyungsoo noticed another difference – two hardly visible piercings in the man’s dark nipples, connected loosely with a tiny golden chain.

“Jongin,” the captain breathed, raising his hands to remove his frock coat with haste.

Before he could do so, the prostitute gracefully stood from the bed and crossed the minimal space between them. He let his hands spread over Kyungsoo’s clothed chest, feeling the hardened muscles beneath that were, as he remembered, littered with scars.

Kyungsoo exhaled slowly, his nostrils smelling the faint perfume that Jongin wore until the prostitute’s hands moved towards the inner pocket of his coat.

Jongin snatched the leather satchel from Kyungsoo before stepping back towards the bed. He sat on the edge lazily and felt the weight of the purse in his palm before speaking again, his eyes averted. “It’s been a month and a half,” he began, his tone flat and disapproving. “I thought you weren’t coming back.”

“Let me make it up to you,” Kyungsoo said. He continued to remove his coat before dropping it to the floor, mindful as to not set it ablaze from one of the nearby candles. He took the few steps forward to the bed before sitting beside Jongin and leaning down to begin unlacing his boots. “That entire purse is for you.”

Jongin raised a brow as he quickly pulled on the strings to loosen the mouth of the satchel. His eyes widened as he took out a handful, a few silver pieces of eight outnumbered by several golden guineas. He looked back over at the captain skeptically as his boots were removed fully. “Why so much this time?” he inquired.

“We found it,” Kyungsoo stated. “Well, half, anyway. My grandfather’s hidden stores off the western coast. We couldn’t carry it all, so we’re in port selling everything else we had on board. From the maps we found at the first location, my navigators estimate that we won’t be back for another four months.”

Jongin’s interest in the topic wavered quickly. His brows furrowed angrily as his grip tightened on the satchel, a few coins slipping out and onto the floor. “Four months,” he repeated flatly. The captain sighed and reached out to hold the back of Jongin’s neck, but the prostitute jerked himself away and stood once more. He crossed the room until his bare feet met the edge of an old wooden dresser. The veins in his knuckles and forearms were visible as his grip clenched against the purse. “I won’t be able to…” Jongin began, but seemed to rearrange his words before speaking again. “I’ll have to entertain other company while you’re away.”

“No.” Kyungsoo stood and stepped forward before reaching around Jongin’s waist, his hands trailing up Jongin’s stomach until the tips of his fingers traced the fine golden chain hanging from his nipples. “That’s what the purse is for. There’s more than enough for you to live comfortably without inviting others into your chamber.” Kyungsoo pulled Jongin closer by the hips until his front rested against the blonde’s back. “I don’t want you to see anyone else,” he whispered.

Jongin began to protest, but a light tug against the chain attached to his nipple piercings made his teeth clench and a hiss sputter between his lips. He leaned his head back to rest against Kyungsoo’s shoulder as he glared from the corner of his eye at the man with mild disdain.

Kyungsoo gazed at Jongin’s exposed neck before burying his nose there, finding the source of the perfumed scent he had noticed earlier. His lips parted and brushed against the skin there, sending a subtle shiver across Jongin’s body as he placed the satchel on top of the dresser and lowered his arms.

“I wish you didn’t have to leave,” Jongin admitted, his eyelashes fluttering as soon as the captain pressed a kiss against the flesh of his throat.

The captain, slightly shorter in stature, brought his lips slowly along the ridge of Jongin’s jaw as he shushed the other. He eventually made his way towards Jongin’s left ear and captured the ruby earring between his teeth, giving that piercing a playful, light tug as well. “Don’t think about that right now,” he said as his warm breath wafted against the side of Jongin’s face.

Jongin let out a long, steady breath as he reached around to hold the side of Kyungsoo’s face, his thumb rubbing the captain’s cheek and smudging a small patch of dirt on the skin. “You haven’t bathed yet,” he stated.

“No.”

A smile crept across Jongin’s lips. “Good.” He lowered down onto his knees.

The countless previous times Jongin had done that same act did nothing to shroud the tension that began to build within the captain’s gut. The blonde’s fingers were skilled as he quickly untied the front laces of Kyungsoo’s breeches. His knees were slightly apart against the rug beneath him, making his tunic ride up his thighs and nearly expose what laid beneath.

Kyungsoo busied himself with unlatching the small hooks that held his vest together, letting the garment fall to the floor. His white undershirt remained in place – he knew that Jongin would want to remove that himself.

Jongin looked up at Kyungsoo with half lidded eyes as he pulled the dark breeches down. He brought his face forward to greet the newly exposed skin, the smell of sea water wafting outward as he breathed. Dark, untrimmed hair and the top portion of the captain’s shaft were visible above the top hem of the pants until Jongin pulled them down the rest of the way to pool at Kyungsoo’s ankles.

The length was wide in girth even at half hardness, the heavy, bulbous tip poking out from beneath the layer of foreskin as Jongin leaned in and gave it an open mouthed kiss. It tasted like salt against his tongue, making the prostitute hum with satisfaction.

Kyungsoo’s feet were barely out of his breeches before Jongin’s hand came up to join his mouth, holding the base of his cock in his firm grasp. Kyungsoo reached out and held the edge of the dresser that stood behind Jongin for leverage as his head tilted back, the oncoming pleasure intoxicating his senses already.

Jongin kept his eyes staring upward to watch Kyungsoo’s reactions. He stroked the length almost dutifully in an attempt to mask his own eagerness, just letting the tip of his tongue flick against the underside of the cock head with precision. However, it wasn’t long before his carefully administered ruse gave way to sincere movements as he finally let the heavy length slip past his lips.

Kyungsoo released a deep sigh as Jongin engulfed his cock with his entire mouth, taking in the full expanse of its length in one motion. He could feel the back of Jongin’s throat constrict at first, then relax, as the prostitute consciously swallowed around him. A quiet, stuttered moan slipped past Kyungsoo’s lips without his consent, giving away the unquenched thirst he had endured the past month and a half at sea. His breathing became more labored as he looked down, entranced by the sight of Jongin’s eyes upon him as his head bobbed back and forth on his cock.

“You suck cock like –” a slight pause, “– a two bit whore.” The captain’s words came out sounding more desperate than he had intended.

Jongin hummed lightly before pulling off of Kyungsoo’s length with his brows raised. “You can certainly do better than that,  _ captain _ .”

Kyungsoo knew Jongin’s proclivity for dirtied speech during bedroom activities, but he had never really gotten the hang of it himself.

Jongin took the opportunity to raise up onto his feet, letting his hands press hard against Kyungsoo’s chest until the captain fell back against the mattress.

His body met the soft cushion with a muffled sound, the front of his shirt already being tugged upwards by the impatient blonde as Jongin straddled his bare waist. The white shirt joined the other clothing on the floor, exposing Kyungsoo’s heavily scarred torso. His hardened chest rose and fell rapidly as Jongin bent down and traced the scars with his warm tongue, basking in more of the captain’s potent flavor from neglecting to wash.

Kyungsoo found himself desperately searching for the clasp on Jongin’s tunic, already feeling the prostitute’s hardened length against his own. He wanted to see the piece of Jongin that he had missed the most.

His hand finally found the small metal pin that held the material against Jongin’s body, and he wasted no time in removing it and tossing both it and the tunic aside. Kyungsoo lifted Jongin’s chin before pressing his torso back to sit upwards, fully exposing the man’s length for Kyungsoo’s eyes to indulge in.

The tip was a swollen dark pink hue that matched the puffiness of Jongin’s lips after having sucked cock. Just below the head on the underside, visible from the captain’s position, laid a straight bar piercing through the skin of the frenum. The skin of his shaft was just as sunkissed as the rest of him, giving off the same faint glow under the dim candlelight.

Kyungsoo reached forward and grasped Jongin’s cock just underneath the piercing before dragging his fingers up, using his thumb to add light pressure against the area. Jongin hissed and threw his head back, rotating his hips against Kyungsoo’s pelvis with his eyes clamped shut. The captain watched as he used his other hand to reach behind him, remembering exactly where the oil jar resided on the shelf behind the bed.

“Come closer,” Kyungsoo cooed.

Jongin peered through one eye with his mouth agape, ignoring the captain’s request in favor of continuing his movements.

Kyungsoo dipped his fingers on one hand into the jar of oil and used the other hand to firmly grasp the chain connected to Jongin’s nipple piercings. Before long, he was pulling. “I said come here.”

The blonde yelped as he was forced forward by the tension against his sensitive piercings. He fell face first against Kyungsoo’s chest in surprise, too distracted by the stinging sensation to prepare himself for the sudden intrusion against his entrance. Jongin lifted his head to rest his chin against Kyungsoo’s chest to let out a steady whine as the captain pressed a single finger inside him, the digit lathered in warm oil. His brows furrowed as he glared into Kyungsoo’s eyes.

“See?” Jongin sputtered. “I told you… you could do better…” His words faltered as the fingers within him twisted to press down towards his stomach, reaching a particularly sweet spot. The ruby earring in Jongin’s left ear dangled back and forth as he slowly started fucking himself back onto Kyungsoo’s finger, occasionally catching the glint from a nearby candle and making the jewel dance like fire.

Kyungsoo reveled in the pretty moans that Jongin produced. It meant that he was becoming too blissed out to keep up his usual aloof facade.

The captain took the opportunity while Jongin was unguarded to wrap his arm around the prostitute’s back and switch their positions. Jongin laid on his back against the pallet as Kyungsoo hovered over him before returning to press two fingers inside him. He kept a fair distance as he used one hand to rediscover that sweet, gentle spot inside Jongin, and the other to firmly drag his palm against Jongin’s sac and the underside of his shaft.

Jongin arched his back as he reached up and linked his fingers behind Kyungsoo’s neck in an attempt to bring him closer. “Come on… you know I don’t need this much preparation. I was ready before you even arrived.”

Kyungsoo smirked as he crooked his fingers against what he knew to be Jongin’s prostate once more, eliciting another languid moan. “But you know I like doing this for you.”

“Yes,” Jongin affirmed. “But I wish you would just get around to fucking me already. Like I said, you made me wait.”

“Hush.”

“Why don’t you make me?”

Kyungsoo’s brows rose as he internalized the challenge. He leaned forward until their noses brushed against each other before tilting his head and capturing Jongin’s lips against his own.

He pressed hard, breathing deeply through his nostrils as he withdrew his fingers and used what was left of the oil to slick up his own cock. Jongin tasted like sweet wine on a summer afternoon.

Jongin’s half closed eyes shot open. The sudden and foreign action shocked him, causing his cheeks to inflame with color as Kyungsoo pulled away and met his gaze. He stared incredulously up at Kyungsoo, his expression only wavering slightly as he felt the tip of Kyungsoo’s cock align with his entrance.

Kyungsoo stared back at Jongin, knowing that he had crossed a line that they hadn’t ventured past before. He wasn’t entirely sure how the other would react.

Jongin swallowed so hard that his adam’s apple bobbed up and down. His breathing became erratic as he ran his fingers through the captain’s dark hair, his face tentatively coming closer again until their lips were mere centimeters apart. He closed the space slowly until their plush lips pressed together once more, just as sweetly as the first time.

It only took one more instance of pulling away until they both crashed their mouths together with more force. Kyungsoo’s hand left his own cock in favor of digging his nails into Jongin’s scalp, grasping at whatever he could get his hands on as they feverishly bit at each other’s open lips with haste. Kyungsoo found himself thrusting forward against Jongin’s pelvis as they continued, eventually finding the right angle and slipping inside him due to the slide of the oil.

Jongin gasped lightly as his entrance was breached, his muscles contracting against the wide girth of Kyungsoo’s cock with practiced finesse. He spread his thighs further and planted his feet against the mattress, holding himself steady as he arched his back and pressed himself even further onto the length. He raised and lowered his hips beneath Kyungsoo as the captain left his mouth and began favoring Jongin’s neck, leaving trails of saliva and sweat along Jongin’s most favored spot.

Kyungsoo reached down and pressed his hands against Jongin’s waist, holding him firm against the mattress before beginning to move back and forth. The room had already been warm from the summer heat, but felt infinitesimally hotter as he watched his own cock slip in and out of the man beneath him.

Jongin tossed his head back and looked up at Kyungsoo with nothing but desperation as long strings of moans and pleads for  _ faster _ and  _ harder _ passed through his lips. He reached down and started pumping his own cock, mirroring the action Kyungsoo had used earlier by slowing every few strokes to caress his frenum piercing.

“Cum for me,” Kyungsoo panted as perspiration dripped from his forehead and landed on Jongin’s stomach.

Jongin quickened his hand until the tension rose in his abdomen, but feeling Kyungsoo’s thumb drag over his right nipple was what finally sent him over the edge. His vision blurred and his hearing muffled as blood rushed to his temples, white cum splattering against his chest. The cum poured from his cock each time he flicked his piercing until he was completely spent, his body still rocking back and forth from Kyungsoo’s thrusts.

Kyungsoo sat up straight and gripped Jongin’s thighs tight as he began chasing his own end, pounding his hips against Jongin’s repeatedly. The arched angle sent his thrusts straight towards Jongin’s sensitive inner spot, making the blonde writhe from the oversensitivity.

“Cum inside me, Kyungsoo,” Jongin pleaded, a thick sheen of sweat coating his entire body as he bent his arms back and gripped the cushions beneath his head.

The simple statement from Jongin made Kyungsoo lurch forward, his hips stuttering as his cock throbbed inside and spurted cum repeatedly. He moved slowly through his orgasm, grinding against Jongin’s waist until the pressure became too much. He pulled out of him gradually before collapsing against the blonde.

Jongin sighed. He dragged his fingers through Kyungsoo’s dark hair once more and turned over onto his side, causing the captain to follow him and meet him face to face. Another few lazy kisses followed, neither of them accustomed to the intimate sensation just yet.

After a period of silence, Kyungsoo slowly sat up from the bed and reached out to where he had left his frock coat. He searched through another inner pocket before pulling out a shimmering sapphire attached to a golden hook.

“Here,” Kyungsoo offered, taking the earring and placing it carefully through the small pierced hole in Jongin’s right ear. “To match the other. And to remember me by,” he said, nearly breathless.

The sight of Jongin excitedly dragging himself to the edge of the bed before approaching the mirror of his boudoir to inspect the earring made Kyungsoo’s heart swell with fondness. His eyes raked over the bare back side of the blonde, enamored with each muscle movement until an idea came to him.

“Jongin.”

The prostitute turned immediately, his wide smile giving way to a perplexed look.

Kyungsoo bit his lower lip in contemplation before speaking again. “Come with me.”

Jongin opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again shortly after. He exhaled as he crossed the room and sat at the edge of the bed, his eyes fixated on Kyungsoo’s with unusual sincerity. “And do what? Be your ship whore? Please. I don’t know the first thing about being out at sea.”

“No,” Kyungsoo stated, his thick brows furrowed and his face serious. “Be my lover.”

Jongin balked at the captain’s choice of words. He contemplated them silently, weighing the statement with utmost sincerity. “Your lover,” he repeated.

“Yes.”

“No.”

“No?”

Jongin sighed heavily before placing a hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. He moved to lay down on the bed, making Kyungsoo follow him and lay beside him. “Next time,” Jongin responded. “After you’ve amassed your fortune and are able to come back to port as an unburdened man. I wouldn’t be at peace on your ship amongst your men that would haggle me for a good fuck.”

“Jongin, I –”

“No,” Jongin stated firmly. “Let me miss you one last time.”

Kyungsoo closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Jongin’s longingly. “Alright. But promise me something. Promise that you’ll make another life for yourself while I’m gone.”

“As long as you promise to bring me more jewels,” Jongin teased.

Kyungsoo smiled fondly back as he opened his eyes, reaching forward to hold the nape of Jongin’s neck before leaving one last kiss upon his lips. “I promise.”


End file.
